Entwined Paths
by gEmLiLy
Summary: I will always remember you but also forget you". For years severus snape had lived by this, but once the truth comes out about who Harry Potter really is can he stand by it
1. Default Chapter

_Hello people out there who are reading my story , you all should know that this is my FIRST EVER STORY so please be aware that their will be spelling errors and some incorrect grammar but I promise as I go along I will fix my errors but I will need your reviews to help me do that. _

_Anyway I should say that I don't own anything except any OC that I may incude. I also warn that this story may become an answer to Severtius's Challenge._

_Now onto the story, (Please Review because without any I wont continue this story. I need to see wether I am any good.)_

Chapter One- Of memories and the current situations.

Two teenage children lay on the grass at the waters edge. A dark haired girl and one boy with shoulder length black haired that at a distant looked quite greasy.

"Don't lean over so far Lily" said the rich baritone voice. "You may just fall in" laughed the girl's companion. Being slightly older than the girl the boy used what little authority that came with it, to make the girl do as he desired.

"Yes I might, mighten I" she giggled that insane little laugh that, had first caught his attention.

"Hmm don't think I'll rescue you should you" he lightly bantered back.

The red haired girl leaned across and playfully shoved the the boy "Lighten up will you Severus" was all she had to say, that ended any further conversation all plunged the two sitting into a comfortable silence beside the other.

The calming scene of the lake and the random ripple across its surface made sure that the image was caught forever in their memories.

**END FLASHBACK**

Severus Snape Potions Master at the elite Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry let his head fall into his hands, in an uncharacteristic manner, that one wouldn't believe the man capable of experiencing.

The man's head rouse and stared into the burning fire. His usually emotionless face was constricted into a face of sadness and regret. The man turned away from the fire and wiped away a single tear, he had shed before standing and heading towards the door.

His face once again its usual emotionless mask, and as the door to his personal chamber's closed, one sentence could be heard along the empty halls.

"I will remember you but also forget you as well"


	2. chapter 2

_Hello again well here is chapter two. Anyway this chapter is going to be short as the first few chapters are introductory and wont be long. If this story Is popular the chapters will become longer. Well all I have to sayis read and please review._

_Urs__ Beani _

Chapter Two- Present Times

The weather in England was its usual dull rainy day. The residents of Private Drive

took refuge within their homes from the cold wet weather.

The residents of Number 4 Private Drive were no different having decided against a day out to the shops to stay at home cooped up in their warm little house.

The family within these walls, were relatively normal. A boy resembling a small killer whale sat on the couch, eating a full plate of chips and drinking a large thick shake while laughing at whatever program he was currently watching on television.

An older version of the boy sat in the opposite recliner chair reading the newspaper while slurping from an overly large cup of black coffee.

And a thin woman with a neck that resembled a giraffe stood positioned at the window, looking out the curtains into the street, undoubtedly looking for something to gossip about to the next person she saw.

However in the smallest bedroom upstairs, another boy sat in a chair at the old second hand desk.

The boy in question was nothing like the family that was at present down stairs. He had raven black hair, that had a red tinge to it when in the sunlight, was considerately underweight, due to the lack of proper nutrition, but that wasn't the main reason the that set him apart from the rest.

The boy was none other than Harry Potter otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived a magic doing Wizard.

The soft hoot of an owl roused the child from his musing.

"Sorry Hedwig but I cannot let you out, you understand don't you." He said as he walked

over to the cage, that contained the snowy owl.

"I will try and get some leftovers after dinner for you girl" he said to the owl, who replied to the young wizard by fondly knibbling his finger and giving he a pointed look that said "me forget me feed yourself". With a soft sigh the boy walked over to the window and looked out into world with a far away look in his dull green eyes.

With one final glance he turned sharply and sat back down at the desk and continued to read the book in front of him.

**ELSE WHERE.**

In another part of London a brown owl reluctantly set out to deliver a delayed package.

As it unwillingly took flight into the dreadful weather a note fell and fluttered to the floor.

If one was to read it, it would say

DELAYED PACKAGE TO- Severus Snape

IF RECIPENT DECEASED FORWARD TO- Albus Dumbledore

SENDER-Lily Anne Evans Potter

Soon the truth would be out and the two people's lives would change.

One currently grading essays, with his favorite red ink at Hogwarts, and the other quietly reading, 101 useful curses at Number 4 Private Drive.


End file.
